warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Down and under (Songfic)
This was a songfic made by Dawn She was driving last friday on her way to Cininnati On snow christmas eve Going home to see her momma and her daddy with the baby in the backseat Fifty miles to go and she was running low on faith and gasoline. It been a long hard year. Oceanheart ran through the forest, her fur was blazing in the wind. She had to find Grasspaw, her apprentice. He had ran off to go hunting but he never came back. She tilted her nose up and blinked, smelling dog. Her senses went wild as she franticlly looked around. Seeing the ocassional glowing eyes from behind a tree, she darted off in alarm as three german shepards raced after her. Her instincts took over as she arrived to a dead end. A lake! She screamed in her head just as she stopped. She had a lot on her mind and she didn't pay attetion, '' ''She was going way too fast Before she knew it she was spinning on a thin black sheet of glass She saw both her lives flash before her eyes She didn't even have time to cry She was so scared. She threw her hands up in the air The lake stood between her and her freedom. She looked for another way out but couldn't locate on, she was trapped. The shepards cornered her. She twisted around and dashed into the water. Her legs were kicking with ferce splashes under the water. She could feel her self sinking as water filled her nostrail's. Her mouth squeezed shut as she kicked back to the surface. Her life was slowly fading away. She heard barkings and yowl's break out everytime she gasped for air. She sank down again, unable to swim back up. She was not a RiverClan cat, she was a WindClan cat. WindClan cats can't swim! Jesus take the wheel Take it from my hands'' ''Cause I can't do this on my own I'm letting go So give me one more chance To save me from this road I'm on Oceanheart felt a rush of water fly past her paws and send her back to the bottom of the lake. She had to find air, and fast. She looked up quickly and saw how far away the surface was. She had to try atleast. She swam as fast as her back legs could carry her. She made it to the surface for one more breath and sunk back down, images of cats filled her thoughts as she barely tried to swim up. Her legs were growing weak and tired, she had to give up soon. She was gonna die, it was her time. '' It was still getting colder when she made it to the shoulder'' And the car came to a stop She cried when she saw that baby in the backseat sleeping like a rock And for the first time in a long time She bowed her head to pray She said I'm sorry for the way I've been living my life I know I've got to change So from now on tonight Jesus take the wheel Take it from my hands Cause I can't do this on my own Oceanheart could feel herself being dragged up to the surface. She flickered her eyes open and saw cats. They threw her onto the bank and gasp for air. Oceanheart stared at them with a gratful look. They were RiverClan cats, it was probaly a patrol. She felt like she was saved, so she wasn't going to die. They carried her over to the border, watching a WindClan cat walk by. They took her back to camp and dragged her into the Med's den. The Medicine cat, Cloudymoon, investigated her wounds. Just the ocansional scratch or cut on her sides from the dogs. She was finally saved. '' I'm letting go So give me one more chance To save me from this road I'm on Jesus take the wheel Oh I'm letting go'' So give me one more chance Save me from this road I'm on From this road I'm on Jesus take the wheel Oh take it take it from me Oh Category:Takeachance32's Fanfiction's Category:Songfic